


Burnt

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, SouRinFest, Sunburn, cursing, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water-resistant for up to 80 minutes*</p>
<p>*reapply more often if necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not late! Well, it started yesterday, but...  
> Happy SouRin Summer Fest!!
> 
> This week's theme is At the Beach~ (though, mine is technically _after_ the beach...)
> 
> Short and unbeta'd.  
> Rated T for sexual innuendo and Rin cursing like a sailor.  
> I hope you all enjoy!! ♥

“Sousuke...” Rin moaned.  “Ah, shit, wait!”  He arched his back, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Don’t be a baby.” Sousuke rolled his eyes. “I’ve almost-”

“I said stop!” Rin pulled away, tugging his shirt back down. “It hurts.”

“Well.” The taller man crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if you’d reapplied sunscreen like I told you to.”

“But _you_ didn’t.”

“My skin isn’t as fair as yours.”

“Oh, so just cuz I’m fair-skinned, I have to put lotion on more often?” Rin threw his arms out in annoyance.

“Well, yeah, that’s generally how it works.” Sousuke quirked an eyebrow. “Anyway, let’s get that shirt off so we can put on some aloe.”

“No.”

“Rin…”

“It hurts…”

“And it’ll keep on hurting if we don’t put something on it to soothe it.” Sousuke moved closer and cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over the slightly pink skin.  “Let me take care of you.”

“You asshole.” Rin glared up at him.

“What?” Sousuke asked, hiding a small smile.

“You know I can’t say ‘no’ to that.”

“I know.”

“Jerk.”

“Rin…”

“Fine.” Rin gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, hissing as the rough cotton fabric brushed against his sunburn.  “Sou, it hurts…” he whined.

“I know, Baby.” He stepped forward, cringing as he took in his boyfriend’s reddened flesh.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Sousuke.” Rin fixed him with a knowing look.

“The front isn’t.” he walked around him and sucked in a breath.  His back was practically glowing. “Oh, Rin…”

“Just get the aloe.” He sighed and crawled onto the bed, the hotel’s white sheets feeling like steel wool against his tender flesh.  Rin felt the bed dip as Sousuke straddled his hips.

“I’ll be gentle.”

Rin snorted and looked up at him over his shoulder.

“Promise?” His crimson eyes flashed before he winked.

“Aren’t I always?” Sousuke played along.

The redhead hummed as if deep in thought and then bit his lower lip, peering up at Sousuke through thick lashes.

“Not always…”

“Rin…”

“What?” he asked innocently, turning to rest his chin on his folded arms.  Sousuke remained silent above him, so he pressed further.  “What’s the matter, Sou? Can’t take a little--FUCK, THAT’S COLD!!” he screeched when he felt two large hands, slick with aloe, press against his back.

“Sorry, my bad,” Sousuke said with a chuckle, clearly not meaning a word of it.

“You really are a jerk.”

“Am not.”

“Are, too.”

“I was the one who told you to put on more sunscreen,” Sousuke argued.

“Well, I didn’t think I needed it.” Rin turned his nose up.

“Proved me wrong, did you?”

“Fuck off.”

Sousuke laughed and Rin tried not to smile at the pleasant sound of it.

“Anyway,” the brunet continued, “Want to head to the indoor pool after this? Cool off for a bit?”

“That sounds nice.” Rin closed his eyes and let his boyfriend rub the gel into his back in soothing circles.  Then Sousuke’s weight was gone, the bed springs squeaking as he dismounted.  “Sou?” Rin opened one eye and peeked over, just catching sight of Sousuke removing his shirt and tossing it onto the ground.

“If we’re going to the pool, I’ve got to shower. Wash some of the sand off.” He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trunks. “Change my suit.”

Rin turned, propping himself up on an elbow so he could get a better view.  His eyes traveled down the taller man’s form, trailing over his broad chest and tanned abs.  Then he smiled, noting how the newly exposed skin was much paler.

He stealthily slid off the bed, sneaking up on his unsuspecting boyfriend.  He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his chest up against the other’s back.

“Rin?”

“Why don’t we stay in the room for a little while?” he purred, brushing his lips against Sousuke’s shoulder and kissing his way up his neck so his mouth was right next to his ear.  “I think I need you to rub me some more.”

Sousuke turned around in his embrace, his cerulean eyes dark, but playful.

“Oh yeah?” he asked and Rin bit his lower lip, reaching up to hook his arms around Sousuke's neck.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SouRin Summer Fest!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
